1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held massage device, and more particularly to a massage device that requires no electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern living is causing more and more people to suffer from high stress. A massage is one of the more common relaxation methods, which can help induce relaxation and rest. However, a massage service requires making an appointment and traveling to the appointment, which is also costly. Therefore, massage mechanisms are also very popular relaxation products.
But, most hand-held massage devices require electric power and have complicated structures and are relatively heavy. Furthermore, most hand-held massage devices can only provide beating and rolling movements to the body, which may cause damage or injury to the body due to poor strength control, and such types of massage devices are not suitable for the head or face areas.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a hand-held massage device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.